


Of Desks and Suites

by nanuk_dain



Series: Of Soldiers and Secrets [13]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speirs and Lipton serve as an inspiration. Or: How Major Dick Winters and Captain Lewis Nixon ended up on a desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Desks and Suites

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/0008xqg1)   


 

Lewis Nixon never had the chance to say a word before his back hit the wall and Dick Winters was pressed against him from head to toe, one leg between his thighs, mouth sealed firmly over Lew's. Not that Nixon minded, he actually liked – no _loved_ – it when the primal side of the always in control Dick Winters came out. When it took over his mind, made him passionate and fierce and so incredibly intense that it took Lew's breath away. Literally.

It was exactly what he felt when Dick's firm body touched his, not gentle or tender, but hot and forceful. Dick's tongue in his mouth was demanding, freely taking what Lew had to give. And Lew would give him _everything_.

Lew groaned into the hot mouth on his, unable to resist the sparks that shot through his whole body at the feverish touch of fingers in his hair, tangling in it, pulling his head back so Dick could intensify the contact. It rarely happened that Dick became so focussed on touching that he let go of his rational mind, of his cautious nature, of his prudence. Whatever had happened to cause this, Lew hoped it would happen again. He loved to surrender to Dick's passion, loved not being the one initiating contact, but to be the one receiving it. To be shown with every touch that he was wanted. Desired. Being the centre of Dick's attention did things to him that he would never be able to put into words.

It was the strongest aphrodisiac he knew.

Dick was single-minded in his pursuit of skin, his fingers working on Lew's shirt, opening the buttons and removing the fabric as quickly as possible. Then his fingers pulled on the cotton undershirt, taking hold of the hem and jerking it over Lew's head. As soon as the bare skin was exposed, Dick's hands were on it, followed closely by his mouth. Lew was almost overwhelmed by the unusually demanding behaviour, but it also fired his own arousal like nothing else ever could. His hands had found their way under Dick's shirt, had pulled it out of his trousers, and were now taking care of the many buttons. He wanted the fabric gone, wanted to feel nothing but Dick's hot skin against his own. He freely admitted that he was addicted to the feeling of Dick's bare skin, it was even more tempting to him than a whole crate of Vat 69.

“Desk.” It seemed to be the only word Dick was able to get out, more a growl than an actual word, and he pushed Lew backwards until he had him pressed against the hard oak surface. Lew finally got the last button undone and pushed the shirt off the strong shoulders without paying any attention where it landed. He was just about to reach for the belt when Dick bent down and took hold of his thighs, lifting him up on the table without any real effort. For a moment, Lew was taken by surprise, but he forgot about it as soon as Dick's hands connected with the bare skin of his waist, pulling him in, his legs to each side of Dick's hips. Their groins came flush together and even through four layers of clothes, Lew felt the hardness that answered his own and he pressed against it with single-minded determination. It wasn't enough though, so he raised his legs and wrapped them around Dick's waist, resolutely pulling him closer. Ohhh yes, that was more like it.

Dick groaned into his mouth, one hand tightening into a fist in Lew's hair, the other slipping under the waistband of Lew's trousers and his shorts, his callused fingers finding bare skin, making Lew shiver with desire. He knew what Dick wanted, he knew what _he_ wanted, and it matched perfectly. He also knew they'd never make it to the bedroom, but that didn't bother him in the least, because he had every confidence that the desk would be able to take it.

Lew's fingers found the belt he'd intended to open before Dick had lifted him onto the desk, undoing it and then continuing with the buttons. He pushed the fabric down as far as he could, then his hand found Dick's erection and wrapped around it in a firm grip. Dick's hips bucked involuntarily and his mouth let go of Lew's to open in an almost silent groan, then his head sagged down to rest on Lew's shoulder.

“Lew!” Dick's voice was hoarse as if he'd been screaming for hours, his breath hot against Lew's neck where his lips pressed against his skin. “God, yes, Lew...”

Every teasing stroke made him ramble, random words with Lew's name inbetween, and Lew enjoyed every single one of them, enjoyed the knowledge that _he_ was the one who'd made Dick lose his control, that it was _his_ touch that made Dick go incoherent with pleasure. Dick's fingers worked on Lew's belt, opening it and pulling at his trousers in an attempt to get rid of them. It was bound to be unsuccessful as long as Lew was sitting on them, so Lew leaned back until he lay flat on the wood, raising his hips in an invitation that Dick understood immediately. His hands grabbed the fabric and pulled, and Lew was infinitely grateful he'd taken off his boots earlier when he'd returned to the suite. With Lew's help, Dick removed the ODs and carelessly threw them behind him. That little act alone told Lew more about the state of Dick's arousal than any words could have.

When Lew looked up, he found Dick's gaze travelling over his body that was spread out on the desk in front of him. Dick's lips were red and swollen from their fierce kisses, his eyes were hooded and dark with desire, his gaze burning with so much emotion that it made Lew shiver. His hand extended slowly, following the path of his eyes, wandering over Lew's body in a caress that seemed to claim every bit of skin it touched. Lew couldn't help trembling under the gentle but firm ministrations, his gaze caught in those intense eyes that were nearly black now, pupils blown so wide that there was hardly any blue left. Dick's hands wandered lower, passed over his stomach, down his flanks, towards the insides of his thighs and continued upwards. Then his fingers found what they'd been looking for, caressing, teasing, asking for permission without ever saying a word.

Lew pressed back against the touch, giving his answer, and Dick accepted it immediately. He sank down on his knees in front of the desk, sliding out of Lew's range of vision. Before Lew could even miss the sight of him, he felt the hot wetness of Dick's mouth on his entrance, felt the firm touch of his tongue. Le's eyes fell closed with a groan he couldn't suppress and he was lost in the pleasure of the wet hot tongue licking inside him, teasing him, preparing him. Dick had never done this before, and Lew revelled in the intimate contact. There wasn't much that compared to the feeling of Dick Winters on his knees for him, with his tongue inside him, his hands firmly on Lew's butt. The image alone blew his mind.

Lewis knew now that he'd experienced this, he would never be able to get enough. It took only a minute and he was so close that he had to fight the urge to just let go and come, even without Dick ever touching his erection. It was only his mouth, his tongue and his fingers at Lew's entrance. It was perfect.

“Dick...” Lew had to clear his throat at the gravelly sound of his voice. “Dick, if you don't stop now, this will be over.”

Dick gave a last lick, then he stood up and Lew couldn't help appreciating the view. There was a flush that spread all over Dick's upper body, his trousers were bundled somewhere around his knees and he was hard beyond measure. The droplets leaking from the head of his erection told Lew without doubt that Dick had enjoyed this as much as he had, and Lew sat up, giving in to his sudden urge to pull Dick towards him for a thorough kiss, his hands tangling in the short red hair. Dick returned his kiss fiercely, his moan disappearing between their lips, and Lew deepened the contact even further. Just the thought of what Dick had done with his tongue only moments ago made Lew ache with desire.

Lew wrapped his legs around Dick's waist again and pressed against his erection, leaving no doubt of what he wanted. “Now, Dick.”

At his words, he felt a shudder pass through Dick's body. “Lew...”

Dick let go of him to spit in his hand, coating himself and spreading some more with his fingers inside Lew. His eyes were focussed on Lew's face, his mouth agape with his lips deep red from kissing. Lew sank down again until his back touched the cool wood, his hands reaching over his head and searching for the edge of the desk, grabbing it, holding on tightly. Then he felt Dick entering him, slowly despite his obvious desire to just pound in. But Lew didn't want slow, he wanted Dick to lose his control, wanted him to let go, so he hooked his legs around him tighter and pulled Dick in. He was rewarded with a hoarse growl and Dick's eyes falling shut, his face an image of mindless pleasure. For just a second, Dick was still, then his hips started moving, and there was nothing careful about his thrusts now. Lew's head fell back on the hard wood surface of the desk. Yes, that was what he'd wanted.

Then Dick hit that one spot and Lew couldn't help it, his back arched with a hoarse moan, his eyes closed to focus on the sensation of Dick's fingers on his hips, grabbing too hard and leaving marks; on the low sounds Dick couldn't hold back and that made Lew go crazy; on his frantic thrusts that hit home every single time and made Lew see stars behind his closed eyelids. It was intense and all-encompassing and _possessive_ in a way he'd only experienced once – that one time in Holland after he'd been hit by the stray bullet. That night, when they were finally alone, Dick had lost it, had claimed him in a way that left no doubt who Lew belonged to. He'd given himself over to Dick with a fierceness he hadn't even known he was capable of. Seeing Dick like that had told him everything he'd needed to know.

“Lew, look at me.” Dick's voice was nothing like its normally controlled and cool sound, it was dark and rough and felt like a caress, and Lew couldn't do anything but follow the gentle command. When he opened his eyes, he was met by Dick's gaze, open and honest, holding nothing back. It was what pushed him over the edge with a groan that came from deep within his throat. His world went white, all sound seemed to disappear, his whole focus only on the intense pleasure that coursed through him. He felt Dick's frantic thrusts shake his body, and when he could see again, he found Dick's gaze still focussed on his face, his eyes a mirror of his feelings. “God, Lew. So beautiful.”

With that, Dick followed him in climax, his face showing such deep satisfaction that it filled Lew with awe. He knew he was the only person who ever got to see this side of Dick Winters; the wild side full of emotions and desires, the possessive side that claimed Lew as much as it wanted to be claimed by him in return.

Dick sagged down as if all energy had suddenly left his body, and his head came to rest on Lew's chest. They were both breathing heavily, trying to recover, and Lew loosened his grip on the edge of the desk and let his arms wrap around Dick's back. For a long time, neither moved, comfortable in their closeness, not caring about the drying mess between their bodies or the sweat cooling on their skin. At some point, Lew felt Dick slide out of him and though he missed the connection he didn't bother to move, too spent to do anything about it.

Only when his breath had long since returned to normal and he began to notice the unforgiving hardness of the wooden desktop against his back, he asked what he'd been wondering all along. “Where did that come from?”

For a moment Dick didn't react, then he murmured against the skin of Lew's chest, “Just look at Speirs' neck when you see him next.”

Lew grinned, his hand carding through Dick's hair, messing it up even more. “What, Lip left him a message again?”

He felt Dick nod and heard him mumble, “Something like that.”

“Care to elaborate?” Lew teasingly pulled on one red strand. When he didn't get a reply, he raised his head so that he could look at Dick who had moved so that his chin was resting on Lew's chest. There was a fierce blush spreading over his neck and up to his cheeks and he could obviously not fight it down. Lew just smirked. “Now I really want to know.”

“Lew...”

“Tell me, Dick.” Lew interrupted, his expression and his voice stern, but his eyes were sparkling with mischief. “Now.”

Dick sighed, and Lew knew he'd accepted that Lew wouldn't let it go until he'd got an answer. “Have you ever had the misfortune of having to listen to two of your subordinate officers having sex in the room next door?”

“What?!” Nixon blurted out, stunned speechless for a whole ten seconds. Then he just had to laugh. “You mean, Speirs and Lip were getting it on while you were right next to them?”

Dick nodded, eyes closed, now blazing red. Lew just laughed harder. The idea was just too hilarious. Especially with Dick being the one who'd been involuntarily turned into a peeping Tom – or rather listening Tom, in this case. Lew could picture him in his mind, hands over his ears and trying to block out the sounds he wasn't supposed to hear while his face turned the colour as his hair. Oh, Lew would have loved to see that.

“Why did you listen, anyway?” Lew asked with a huge grin when he'd finally regained his breath enough to form words.

“I was stuck. I couldn't leave because I was in the last room of the suite and they were between me and the exit.” Dick explained and almost sounded offended that Lew might think he would have listened if there had been a way to leave.

“Ah, come on, admit that you secretly liked it.” Lew hadn't thought it possible, but Dick's blush actually intensified. Lew chuckled and was rewarded by a shiver that ran through Dick's body. “Oh, I love how naughty your mind can be, Dick.”

Dick groaned as if in pain and hid his face against Lew's chest. But Lew wouldn't have any of it. He cupped Dick's jaw and made him look up. Then he grinned, his voice low and teasing. “It's sexy as hell, Dick.”

At that, Dick groaned again, but this time it obviously wasn't pain, it was a sound so dark and rough that Lew was almost sorry he'd already come. Because that noise was enough to make every single one of his nerve endings flare. “I love it when you get all passionate and possessive, you know that?”

“Don't say things like that when we've just come, Lew.” Dick complained in a low voice, his eyes beginning to burn again. “It's frustrating when I can't properly react to it.”

Lew laughed. “I'll remember to repeat them later, then. Because I can't react properly now, either.”

Dick snorted and propped up on his elbows. “Good to know. Otherwise I would have had to seriously doubt my stamina.”

Lew chuckled and trailed his finger through the drying mess on his stomach. “Oh, don't worry, I'm more than happy with your stamina.”

Dick smirked and straightened up. “Come on, let's get off the desk and over to the bed.”

“Only if you carry me.” Lew replied and stretched lavishly on the rich wood of the desk. He was aware of Dick's eyes following his every movement, and he enjoyed the gaze as if it was a caress.

Dick raised an eyebrow. “I can try. But you're not exactly a light man, Lew, and I don't trust my knees as it is.”

“All right, all right, I'll walk.”

Dick extended his hand and Lew took it and let himself be pulled up into a sitting position. He couldn't help a flinch at the sore feeling of his backside, and he knew Dick had noticed it when his gaze immediately turned concerned. “Did I...?”

“If you ask me now if you hurt me, I'm going to hit you, Dick.” Lew interrupted before Dick could even finish the sentence. He glared for good measure and after a moment, Dick gave in and smiled a little.

“I'll take that as a 'no', then.”

“You do that.” Lew replied and slid off the desk. “And now get us some water and a wash cloth. I don't want to get into the sheets this filthy.”

Dick bowed with a smirk. “Your wish is my command.”

Lew chuckled and watched how Dick bent down to undo his boots and step out of his trousers, then he walked through the suite in his full naked beauty to retrieve the water bowl and the wash cloth from the dresser by the door. His movements were graceful, his lean frame strong and powerful, his pale skin sprinkled with freckles, his red hair blazing in the sunlight coming through the windows. He was beautiful to Lew, more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen, and it was a view he knew he'd never tire of.

When Dick came back with the bowl in his hands, his eyes rested on the desk and he smirked. “I'll never be able to look at that desk again without thinking about today.”

Lew just grinned and patted the dark wood with one hand. “You'd better not invite Sink here for a meeting then. Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Banner made by the awesome Megan_Moonlight!


End file.
